


Attento a quel che desideri

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [30]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Candy, Community: fanwriter.it, First Meetings, Kissing, Libraries, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Se spacciavo roba, m'appostavo da fòri, mica giusto qua...e poi non t'avrei venduto comunque niente, c'hai troppo la faccia da bravo ragazzo.»«Se lo dici tu...»





	Attento a quel che desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: caramelle (lista 1)  
Contesto: university AU  
Commento dell'autrice: potevo farla pure su Caramelle, ora che ci penso (che se lo chiedete a me, l'hanno scritta praticamente su Vietato morire campionata, ma non avevo lo sbatti di informarmi se alla fine fosse plagio oppure no), peccato che <s>QUELLA BALDRACCA DI CALLIOPE</s> la mia scarsa ispirazione l'abbia vinta anche stavolta, perciò beccatevi l'ennesimo AU non programmato.

> _ Voglio una moto veloce _
> 
> _ Tutte le strade vuote _
> 
> ** _Voglio le caramelle_ **
> 
> ** _Da chi non mi conosce_ **

  
  


Ermal si trattenne dal digrignare i denti, solo perché c'era già qualcun altro in biblioteca a fare casino con le mascelle.

Incenerì con lo sguardo il ragazzo dall'altro capo del tavolo. «Puoi fare meno rumore, _ per favore?_»

L'altro, per nulla intimidito da quella furia repressa, fece spallucce. «Scusa», bofonchiò, «ma sto cercando di smette de fumà».

E giù con un'altra di quelle caramelle dure, che gli scrocchiarono sotto i denti come la pazienza di Ermal fra le sue tempie.

Con un sospiro esasperato, tornò a cercare di concentrarsi sui suoi appunti.

Quel ragazzo lo adocchiò. «Ne vuoi una?» E gli porse una di quelle maledette caramelle sotto al naso.

«No, _ grazie_», si sforzò di essere gentile Ermal. «Non prendo roba dagli sconosciuti...»

Udì il ridacchiare dell'altro, che gli fece alzare lo sguardo. «Se spacciavo roba, m'appostavo da fòri, mica giusto qua...e poi non t'avrei venduto comunque niente», aggiunse poi quello, con un sorriso _ diverso._ «C'hai troppo la faccia da bravo ragazzo.»

Le orecchie accaldate per l'imbarazzo, Ermal si costrinse a un sospiro scocciato per non rivelarsi. «Se lo dici tu...», gli concesse, tornando ai suoi appunti, sfogliando qualche pagina solo per distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Peccato che quel ragazzo gli riportò la sua caramella sotto gli occhi. «Sicuro che nun la vòi?», gli chiese, invitante, agitandogliela davanti la punta del naso.

Ermal lo scostò con un indice. «Che gusto è?» Si permise di sorridere appena, in un tentativo di sotterrare l'ascia di guerra.

Ma quel ragazzo si mangiò lui il dolcetto, e ammiccandogli si alzò dalla sedia.

Il sorriso congelatogli in faccia, Ermal rimase come un baccalà - un baccalà piuttosto offeso - a guardarlo alzarsi e andarsene, per poi qualche istante dopo mollare tutto - zaino, libri, cellulare, il pensiero dell'esame dell'indomani - e seguirlo, ché gli era sparito alla vista.

Lo ritrovò fra gli scaffali della sezione tedesca, che guardava con finto interesse i dorsi in una lingua sicuramente a lui incomprensibile.

Come si voltò verso di lui, quel ragazzo finse pure di essere sorpreso di vederlo. «Non eri quello che nun voleva _ robba _ dagli sconosciuti?», gli chiese, tornando ben presto a quel suo sorriso sghembo.

Che non sparì neanche dal volto di Ermal. «Dammi quella cosa», tagliò corto, offrendogli il palmo aperto.

Quel ragazzo arcuò appena le sopracciglia, intercettando forse il doppiosenso. «Come se chiede?», gli disse invece, avvicinandoglisi un po' di più.

Un po' _ troppo _ di più, nell'opinione di Ermal, che se lo ritrovò a un passo dallo sfiorarsi le punte dei nasi. Abbassò lo sguardo solo per un secondo, riguadagnando coraggio per riaffrontarlo sfrontato negli occhi. «_Per favore_.»

Quel ragazzo parve addirittura rifletterci su, e prevedibilmente si fece appena indietro, accennando un po' di più il suo sogghigno divertito. «Nah, sembri troppo un bravo ragazzo pe' cedere...» Nel dirlo, fece girare la caramella in bocca con la lingua.

Quello fece saltare ogni barlume di buonsenso a Ermal, che sbottata l'ennesima risatina per quella sfacciataggine, si guardò un attimo alle spalle prima di prendergli il volto fra le mani e baciarlo.

Quel ragazzo mugolò, sorpreso, indietreggiando per l'intensità del gesto, ma si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, schiena finita contro gli scaffali, rilassandosi nel bacio. Non badò affatto all'idea che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirli, prima che vederli, mentre schiudeva le labbra per accogliere la lingua dell'altro, che dovette ammettere sapeva baciare davvero bene per essere un esaminando sotto stress.

Non fece però in tempo a mettergli le mani ai fianchi che l'altro si ritrasse, lasciando lui inebetito, sorpreso, e anche con una strana sensazione di vuotezza nella bocca.

«Te l'ho detto...» Ermal non smetteva di sorridergli, internamente gongolante per avergliela fatta, mentre masticava la caramella che gli aveva sottratto nel bacio. «Sei tu che lo dici.» Inghiottì, e si leccò le labbra.

Quel ragazzo alzò un angolo della bocca, non resistendo. «So' Fabrizio, comunque», si presentò poi, porgendogli una mano.

«Con quante b?»

«Ho capito, te fai di nome stronzo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Meno male che esiste Mengoni.


End file.
